Midnight Rendezvous
by Thornangel
Summary: Draco and Harry get it on in the Potions classroom after dark. Warning: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Rendezvous  
  
Thornangel  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
D/H  
  
Warnings: SLASH. NO PLOT  
  
A/N: I wrote this story for a particular person. She wanted to read a Draco/Harry story. So I wrote on for her. Hope ya'll like it.  
  
I don't own any of these characters. So "Nah nah nah nah nah" You can't sue me. This story was made because Animegrl1216.  
  
  
  
Summary: Draco and Harry get it on in the Potions classroom after dark.  
  
  
  
HARRY  
  
  
  
Harry ran through the halls, books held tightly to his chest. His robes billowing out behind him as he turned the corner. Ron, Hermione, and himself had been on their way to Potions class when he remembered he had forgotten his book. Snape would take more points away from him if he had no clue what they were talking about then he would if he was late. 'I will not be late. I won't give Snape any more reason to take points away.' Harry thought viciously as he tore through the halls.  
  
  
  
He head the bells start clanging as he ran around another corner. He put on a burst of energy as he spotted the potions door just a little farther off. As soon as he got near to it, he pulled it open and jumped inside. Just making it as the bells stopped. Snape looked up at him. "Potter. You're late."  
  
'I was not! Bloody… I ran all the way here just to have him take points off anyways.' But to his surprise, Snape didn't take off any points. "Well Potter. I was just pairing people off into partners for today. I think you'd do well with Malfoy. Maybe then you'd learn something."  
  
Snape sneered. Slytherins laughed. It coming from all over the room since they were sitting spread out. As he moved to sit next to Malfoy, who was sitting in the back in the corner, he caught Ron and Hermiones sympathetic glances. They were lucky enough to get paired with each other. They were sitting in their usual front seats, just in front of Snapes desk.  
  
He scowled and sat down next to Malfoy, who was ignoring him. Harry had no clue what they were supposed to be making since he hadn't been here. He despised asking but he didn't want to make a bad grade or have more points taken away. "What are we supposed to be doing?"  
  
  
  
DRACO  
  
  
  
'What an unbearably boring class, as usual.' Draco smiled sweetly at Snape as he glanced his way. He heard the bells begin to signal that it was close for class to start. He looked around and idly noticed Potter wasn't sitting with his usual nerd squad. He figured they were worried since they kept glancing at the door.  
  
He had just turned his attention back to the front of the class when he heard a large bang behind him. He turned and stopped. 'Whoa. Who knew Potter could be so attractive.' Dracos eyes widened. 'What!? Did I just say that?' But when he looked at Harry again he had to admit it was right.  
  
Harrys robes were in a mess. One end slipping down his shoulder. His hair was falling into his eyes and was messier than usual. And his face was flushed, chest heaving for breathing. He watched, curious as Snape talked too him. He watched as Harry's face went from red to white and his eyes narrowing. "Potter, you'll be with Malfoy…." That's what Snape had said. 'Hm. This could definitely have some advantages to it.'  
  
Harry glared at him as he made his way over to him. Draco turned around and pretended to ignore him, while really watching his every move. He had to hide a smirk when Harry glanced around the room a lost look on his face. He took a deep breath and turned towards him. "What are we supposed to be doing?"  
  
Draco smirked and turned toward him. "What Potters lost? Ah, poor baby."  
  
Harry glared at him. "I am NOT a baby."  
  
Dracos smirk never left his face as he leaned closer. "You know Potter. You look quite good today."  
  
Harry looked up at him in shock. Draco licked his lips slowly and deliberately. Harry flushed and looked away quickly. "Now what…!" Harry suddenly stopped. Dracos hand rested on his leg. Harry sat stone still. "What's the matter Potter?" Draco whispered.  
  
Harry squirmed in his seat. Draco smirked but didn't lift his hand. With his other hand he lifted one vial with a blue liquid in it and poured half of its contents into the cauldron.  
  
  
  
HARRY  
  
  
  
'OH MY GOSH!' Harry thought. Everything was a blur. His mind couldn't seem to hold still long enough to think long enough on one thought. 'What is this? Is he teasing me?' Harry sneaked a glance over at Draco who was currently pouring some liquid into the cauldron. The hand still rested on his leg, and he sat still as a stone. He couldn't help but notice how Dracos hair seemed to glow in the light coming from the window beside them.  
  
'He is hot. I wouldn't mind being with him. Just for one night… what could it hurt.' Harry frowned. He was staring straight in front of him. But he was jerked back as the hand resting on his leg, squeezed. "Pay attention Potter." Harry blushed and tried to move away, but found he couldn't.  
  
'Well two can play this game.' Harry thought and he smiled at Draco. He could clearly see the shock in Malfoys eyes. (A/N: He's still Malfoy to him people. But Draco to us. Aren't we loved;).) He reached down his own hand to captures Malfoys. He could sense Malfoy watching his every move. He rubbed his thumb against his vein.  
  
Malfoy gasped and stared at him as if he was going crazy. But it wasn't long until understanding replaced it. Malfoy sneered. 'So Potter wanted to play. Well then, let the game begin.' Draco thought evilly. He brought his foot from under the table to rub against Potters leg, sliding the toe of his shoe up under his robes and up under his pant legs.  
  
Harry grinned at him. Letting him know that Draco knew what was going on. A low rumble prevented them from doing anything further. Startled, they looked up to find everyone packing away their cauldrons and ingredients. They looked at their lousy potion that was nowhere being done. "Harry, come on." Hermione and Ron stood at their table, waiting for Harry and glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy stood up and walked away, his books clutched tightly in his hands.  
  
Harry took his time gathering his books together. "I feel so sorry for you Harry. Having to spend all Potions class with him." Ron said, giving Harry a pitying look. Harry smiled. "It wasn't that bad Ron. Mostly we just ignored each other." Harry lied.  
  
Suddenly somebody bumped into him. Almost sending his books flying from his arms. The trio turned as one and looked at the person. "Malfoy, what do you want?" Ron snarled. Hermione just glared at him. Harry was looking slightly amused between Malfoy and Ron, waiting to see if a fight would erupt so he could have enough time to stop it.  
  
"Nothing Weasel. I'm just trying to go. It's not my fault you morons have to get in my way." Malfoy scowled and moved forward. Before Harry knew it, Malfoys hand was on his chest, pushing him backwards. Anger flashed through Harry's eyes. He brought his hand up and caught Malfoys, intending on pushing him away. But Malfoy slipped his hand away easily.  
  
As he walked off, Harry felt something in his hand. He looked down to see a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He quickly shoved it into his pocket before Ron or Hermione could see it. "What a jerk." Hermione said, moving towards Rons side. "He's such a git."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. But his mind was down in his pocket along with the note.  
  
  
  
TRANSFIGURATION CLASS  
  
  
  
Harry sat there beside Ron and Hermione, half listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying and half trying to find a way to read the note now. 'I'm dying of curiosity.' Finally a break came and McGonagall turned to grade some papers and Ron and Hermione turned to talk to each other.  
  
He quickly pulled the note out of his pocket. It made a soft crunching sound as he unfolded it. He had to smooth it out, since it was so wrinkled now that it was hard to read. But finally he had it suitable for reading.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Tonight. Come to the Potions classroom tonight as soon as everybody's asleep. Meet me there and we'll finish what we started.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Harry was slightly surprised Malfoy had signed his name. What if it fell into somebody else's hands. Then they'd know. 'Well, not exactly. They'd probably think we had a duel or something.' Harry smirked. 'How Malfoyish.' He folded it back and stuffed it into his book. 'On second thought.' He grabbed it from there and returned it to his pocket. 'At least now, if it's washed, then no one can read it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry laid in bed, listening to the breathing around him. It seemed everybody was asleep. He opened the curtains around his bed. He was already dressed, so he slipped over to his trunk and gathered his invisibility cloak. He pulled it around his shoulders and over his head. He looked at himself in the mirror, making certain every part of him was invisible.  
  
Finally satisfied, he walked quietly down the stairs to the common room. Thankfully nobody was down there. He slipped through the portrait. The fat lady had long ago gotten used to this. (A/N: There in their fifth year_) He walked down the hall. 'Why did he have to make me go all the way to the Dungeons. And to the Potions classroom… of all places! One times too many for my liking!' Harry grumbled in his mind.  
  
He turned a corner and stopped dead. There in front of him were Filch, the caretaker, and his bloody cat, Mrs. Norris. He stood as still as he could. Mrs. Norris was sniffing around while Filch was…. 'Ew. He's picking his nose!' Harry smiled, having to struggle to keep from laughing. But that wasn't a problem for at that moment Mrs. Norris stopped. Harry, afraid she'd caught him, started backing up slowly. But then, somewhere behind them, came a loud bang.  
  
Filch jumped and Mrs. Norris hissed, her hair standing up on her back. Harry turned his head to see Peeves, the poltergeist come flying out a classroom door, laughing his head off. Filch growled. "Peeves! I'll get you for this!" He shouted as he ran down the hallway after him, the cat following him. Harry laughed softly and began to move on. "I'll get you expelled someday Peeves! Come back here!" He heard behind him. And he couldn't help but fall into laughter.  
  
He quieted down and shook his head, still grinning. To his surprise, he came up to the Potion classrooms door quickly. He stopped and listened for movement from inside. And when he didn't hear anything he pushed the silent door open. He slowly shut it, so it didn't make its usual bang. He stopped as soon as he was inside. Malfoy sat on one of the desks, legs crossed beneath him. He was wearing silver pants and a black shirt. And his hair wasn't slicked back as usual, but fell in soft locks on his forehead.  
  
He walked up to him. Dracos head snapped up and his eyes searched the room. "Who's there?" He called out softly. No answer came back. He jumped as he felt a hand on his back. "Relax, it's just me." A voice whispered in his ear. Immediately he relaxed. "So you decided to show up did you?"  
  
"Didn't you want me too?" Harry asked with mock shock and innocence. "Yes." Draco growled. Going straight to the point, like always, Draco jumped up and pushed Harry against the wall, while at the same time, pushing his lips roughly against his. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Draco gripped his hips and ground against Harry. Harry groaned, growing hard. Draco growled and grabbed the bottom of Harrys shirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
  
  
Soon they were equally naked and rolling on the floor. Muttered sayings could be heard. Such as "Draco, harder!", "Harry." Soon, all that was left was heavy breathing. Then two forms could be seen in the dark, gathering articles of clothing from the ground. Harry had just managed to pull his pants up and Draco had just managed to button them up when they head a door slam close by.  
  
"Bloody hell. Snapes coming." Draco muttered. They looked at each other before making a mad dash for the door. They threw it open and ran outside and down the hall. When they thought they were far enough away, they stopped. Harry slumped on the wall and Draco on the opposite one. Both laughing. "Oh man, that was hilarious. If only I could see his face." Draco said between laughs. Harry nodded, taking deep breaths.  
  
Draco looked up and a glazed look came over. "Harry…" Harry looked up. Draco was staring at him with the same hungry look he had on earlier. Draco licked his lips. Harry was standing there, shirt off and skin still glistening. His pants unbuttoned. "Harry, you'd better got before I ravish you here and now." Draco warned, not taking his eyes off Harry. Harry smirked. "Well, then I'd better go, cause I'm sure I'm going to be sore tomorrow."  
  
Draco stood there watching Harry walk away. And he was positive that Harry put an extra sway in his hips just to tease him.  
  
  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////  
  
There finally done( How'd you like it? Please tell me. Tell me whether or not to go on or just leave it there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Rendezvous Part 2  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Thornangel  
  
Pairings: D/H  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Okay, I finally decided to update on this one. I've updating on all of mine, and I noticed I was way behind on this one. Sorry ppl. Okay, I was intending on finishing this one earlier than this, when I first started it. But then I got sorta side tracked. So sorry again. But anyways. Lets get this started before I get another thought and totally forget about doing this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock, ringing right beside his ear. He groaned and banged his hand on it, shutting it off momentarily. But soon, it sounded off again. He groaned louder this time and hauled himself out of bed. He turned the alarm clock off this time and pulled his curtains open. Ron was sitting up, tying his shoes on. "Harry, it's about time you woke up. Breakfast is about to start." Ron said, not pausing to look up.  
  
Harry looked around, everybody was up and about, and some were heading out the door to make their way to the great hall. Harry rubbed his eyes, sat still for a moment, before suddenly sprawling himself on his bed again. "Harry, you're going to miss breakfast." Ron reminded him. But Harry waved him off and stuck his face in the pillow. "Fine, miss breakfast. But don't say I didn't warn you." Ron said, he looked at Harry a moment, but shook his head and left.  
  
Harry cracked open an eye as he heard him leave. Now the room was empty. He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out with a towel around his waist. "I was wondering where you were." A voice said behind him. Harry jumped and almost lost the hold he had around his towel. He looked up to see Draco sitting on the edge of Rons bed.  
  
"Bloody hell Draco. You scared the lot out of me." Harry exclaimed, his heart still beating fast. Though now he wasn't sure if it was from the scare, or from seeing Draco. Dracos eyes went slowly from the top of Harrys head to the very bottom and then up again, pausing at all the important places.  
  
Harrys face turned red and he moved away towards his bed. He opened is trunk and fished around for a robe. But he found that he needed one hand to hold the trunk lid and one hand to fish around in it. He thought about asking Draco for help but he really didn't think having Draco so close to him, and him being with only a towel on would make matters better. So he tucked the towel in a sort of knot that allowed him to use both his hands and have the towel stay up.  
  
But he had to pull it up many times as it started to slip too low on his hips. And Draco watched all of this. With great delight. 'This is much better than breakfast.' He thought as he watched the towel slip low on Harrys slim hips. Harry finally found a clean robe and everything he needed. He turned expectantly to Draco. Draco lifted his eyebrows. "Why Harry? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before." He stated plainly. Harry went red but determination sparked in his eyes.  
  
'This is going to be fun. I'm going to make Draco suffer from all those snide comments in the past. And he deserves this. But more importantly, this will really be fun. He thought to himself. His face broke out with a small grin. 'Time to begin.' He slowly undid the knot that held the towel in place and let it slip to the floor.  
  
He ignored the cool breeze coming from around him and picked up his boxers. He accidentally dropped them and without bending his knees he slowly retrieved them from the floor. Then he pulled them on with deliberate slowness and swayed his hips as he did so. Then he picked up his pants and pulled those on, leaving the top unbuttoned. Then he picked up his button up shirt and slipped it on, leaving it unbuttoned in the front too.  
  
Then he had an after thought. He grinned and ran his hands through his hair, making his hair spike up and his bangs fall into his face.  
  
  
  
'What does he think he's doing?' Draco asked himself the millionth time since Harry started this little tease. He was already hot and his pants had become a little too tight for his liking. Was it just him or was it a little hot in this room? He watched as Harry ran his hands through his hair, letting some of it cascade down into his face. Draco almost moaned with delight. 'What's he doing now?' Harry started to walk towards him. Hips swaying delightedly.  
  
Draco stared in shock as Harry took his face in his hands and brought his face up for a searing kiss. His blood began to boil and his vision started to get cloudy. But just as he was bringing up his hands to take him deeper in it, Harry pulled away. Draco stared in disbelief as Harry walked over, buttoning his pants and shirt on the way.  
  
He grabbed his robe and walked past Draco, winking at him on the way. Draco just sat there staring as Harry walked out the door whistling. "Why that…" Draco muttered out loud. Now he had to go to the Slytherins common room and take a very, very cold shower.  
  
  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Haha! How was that!? I love it when Harry has the upper hand on Draco. What'd ya think? Any good? Maybe I'll have Draco do the same to Harry… but then again, maybe not. Determines on what mood I'm in when I decided to write the next one. Maybe I'll think of something better till then. Well, later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Rendezvous 3 Thornangel Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while but I've been really busy and haven't exactly been in the mood for writing anything.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Harry snickered as he walked out of the common room. He would never forget the look Draco had just given him when he pulled back and left. 'That'll teach him. He just better remember that he started this whole thing so it's his own fault.' Harry chuckled and walked towards the Great Hall. The students were just coming out so he waited by the door for Hermione and Ron.  
  
He smiled when he saw them. "Hey man. I told you that you would miss breakfast if you didn't get out of bed." Ron said, laughing and patting him on the back. Hermione just smiled and rearranged the books that she was holding. "That's alright. I got something sweet this morning anyways." They both just looked at him but he shook his head to tell them that they didn't want to know. Ron just shrugged and turned towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you just carry around the books that you need? And then you can leave the ones for later in the common room so you wouldn't have to carry all of them around." Hermione rolled her eyes and shifted her books as one started to fall. "Instead of me taking pointers from you, it should be the other way around." She looked pointedly at the one book Ron was carrying.  
  
Ron just shrugged again. "Besides, if I did what you boys did, then I'd have to be late for class. And it's much more tiring to be going up to the common room and back and then up again and back." Harry just shook his head and smiled. He looked at both of them before realizing that he didn't have any books at all. "What's are first class today Herm?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't Herbology. She looked at him momentarily. "I have arithmetic while you have Divinations." She said the last word with as much distaste as she could possibly.  
  
Harry groaned. 'That's even worse! I can't possibly go from one end of the school to the other, get my books and still be on time for Potions.' Harry let his head fall back on the wall. 'I'll just have to go back up the common rooms.' "You guys'll have to go on without me." He said, breaking up their argument about carrying around books. Ron looked at him. "Why mate? Feeling sick?"  
  
Both of them instantly looked worried and crowded closer around him. Harry put a hand on each of their shoulders before pushing them back gently. "No. I just forgot my books. And I can't make it to the common room and get them and still be on time for Potions. And everybody knows I don't need extra chances to get Snape in a twist with me." Ron laughed and nodded.  
  
They said they'd see each other soon and they walked off in different directions. Hermione to Arithmetic, Ron off to Divinations, and Harry back to the common room. Harry sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. While he was walking he thought back to earlier this morning and it brought a smile to his face. He was near Moaning Myrtles bathroom when somebody grabbed his arm. He gasped and was pulled into a classroom. The next thing he knew he was being pushed up against a wall with Malfoy standing in front of him  
  
Harry smirked at him. "Back for more?" Draco looked at him. "That wasn't very nice of you to do this morning. I was going to take a cold shower, but.." Draco moved forward until their noses almost touched. "Then I decided to just wait for you and take care of it that way." Dracos eyes glowed and he moved closer, a breath away from kissing Harry.  
  
Harrys breath caught but instead of being kissed, Draco pulled away and moved his mouth near his ear. "We've still got to make our potions in Potions." And before Harry knew what was happening, Draco was out the door, robe billowing after him. Harry stayed there for a minute, catching his breath.  
  
'He's just getting me back for this morning. And dang it all, it's working.' Harry shook his head and left.  
  
POTIONS  
  
Harry arrived on time for Potions for once. "Everybody with his or her partners from yesterday." Snape told them, glaring at the class. He seemed to be in an extra bad mood today. Everybody scuttled to where they were yesterday. And Harry went to sit next to Draco. Draco ignored him as he sat down. Harry got out the ingredients they needed and soon everybody was at work. Harry expected Draco to do something while in Potions. So he had his guard up for everything that could possibly happen.  
  
And everything was going normal. Nobody jumped as Neville's cauldron blew up, since something happened almost every day. "Longbottom! Some children want to excel in academics but you seem to want to excel in proving that you are hopeless everyday." Harry winced. 'Wow, he really is in a bad mood.' "80 points from Gryffindor." Gryffindor gasped and Neville looked like he was going to cry. Harrys eyes were wide. 'A REALLY bad mood.'  
  
Draco just chuckled beside him and Harry turned to glare at him. Draco looked at him and winked. Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't help the faint blush that appeared. Draco smirked and went back to chopping up some roots. Harry looked up as Snape stopped at the shelves that were right next to their table. Since everybody was busy working and not talking, Harry could hear what he was saying. He could tell Draco was listening too.  
  
"Stupid bloody kids. First last night, juvenile delinquents break into my class and leave a mess and now Longbottom goes and makes another mess after I just cleaned up the last one. If I ever find out who was in here last night I'll have their heads." Harry folded his arms on the table and put his face on them. His shoulders shaking with laugher. He bit his lip and tried to keep it down. He moved so he could spare a look from above his arms and he noticed Snape was gone.  
  
His face was red from trying not to laugh and he looked over at Draco who looked the same exact way. Suddenly Snape was standing right in front of them, glaring at them. Harry couldn't help but start laughing softly as he looked at Snape. Which his laughing made Draco laugh harder. Snape glared harder which just sent them into a fit of laughter. "Is there a problem here? Maybe I should send you to Professor Dumbledore and you can explain to him why you are interrupting class."  
  
Draco shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. Harry sighed as he calmed down slightly. He noticed that everyone in the class was staring at them in a strange way. But he couldn't get rid of the smile that was on his face. 'This has got to be the best Potions class ever.' Snape glared at him and leaned down next to him.  
  
"I know you're the one who broke into my class last night and made the mess. Just like you break into my storage closet and steal ingredients. You think you're above the rules." Usually this would make Harry serious in a minute, but today and the truth in his words were hilarious. 'You don't know how true you are Snape. You greasy git.' Harry could feel himself wanting to laugh again.  
  
"And don't think I won't catch you in the act again." And that was the last straw. Just thinking about Snape walking in on him and Draco sent him laughing again. Apparently Draco was thinking the same thing and started laughing too. Snape looked outraged. He pointed to the door. "Get out!" Harry held his stomach because it hurt so much from laughing and he and Draco ran out of the door.  
  
They continued down the hallway and out of the castle to the lake. There they sat and calmed down. Harry leaned back and looked up at the sky.  
  
Draco watched Harry lay there, just staring. 'That was great.' "Oh man. Did you see Snapes face?" Draco asked, leaning up against a nearby tree. "I don't think I've ever seen him that mad." Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I lost it when he said he would catch me in the act." Draco nodded. "Though it'd be horrible if he did. Can you imagine him walking in on us?" Draco said grimacing.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed softly. Draco leaned forward so he was halfway on top of Harry. "I still have to pay you back for this morning." Draco whispered getting closer. "Oh really? Well then what are you waiting for?" Draco smirked and leaned down, this time really kissing him.  
  
************************************************************************ Well, that's all for now. It's really late and I'm really tired. I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time but here it is! Finally huh? Hope you enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Rendezvous 4  
  
Thornangel  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Warnings: Slash, sex scene in this chapter  
  
A/N: Last chapter you guys. I've really enjoyed writing this story even though it's really hard to keep up with everything. Before I started writing I never realized how hard it is for writers to keep up with everything. So for all of you who read my other stories I'm really sorry about the waiting limit for them but I'm really trying hard to finish all of them. And they'll get finished eventually. I'm going to finish my stories by the number of reviews I have. The one with the most reviews I'll work on before the others. I'm really glad you guys have enjoyed this story and I'm really sad yet relieved that this is the last chapter. So I hope I'll see some of you guys at my others stories. Enjoy.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as he leaned down and kissed him. He pulled him close, his tongue battling with Dracos. One of Draco's hands was on the back of his head while the other rested on his hip. They pulled back, taking deep breaths. Draco leaned his forehead on the dip of his neck.  
  
Harry shivered as Draco's breath ghosted across his skin. "Are we going to take this inside?" Draco leaned back and smiled at him. Harry couldn't help but think that Draco looked beautiful when he smiled. "What happened to the Harry that had sex in the potions masters class?"  
  
Harry chuckled and looked around, spotting some bushes they could hide behind. He sat up and dragged Draco with him so they sat behind them. Plus, everybody was still in the classes so nobody would come outside. Harry pushed Draco so he was lying underneath him. Harry leaned down, running his tongue across Dracos bottom lip.  
  
Draco reached up and tangled his hands in Harry's hair, bringing him down so their lips met. Dracos tongue invaded his mouth, sweeping around the hot cavern. Harry moaned and let one of his hands trail down to Dracos chest, stopping at the edge of his shirt. Draco pulled back and lifted his arms, letting Harry take the shirt off.  
  
Harry kissed the area under Dracos ear softly, moving down the arch of his neck, stopping at the dip slightly to bite at it gently before moving down lower. One of Dracos hands were on his shoulder, gripping it softly, his eyes shut. Harry smirked and ran his tongue slowly over one of Draco's nipples, making Draco draw in a sharp breath.  
  
He played with it for a minute before giving the same attention to the other one. The grip on his shoulder tightened. "Harry." Harry looked up, loosing himself in the gray pools. They swirled with so much emotion, darker then usual. The dark lashes brushing against his smooth cheeks when he blinked.  
  
Harry gave him a small kiss on the lips before going back to his original position. Kissing softly as he moved down towards the edge of the pants. His fingers quickly undid the pants and as Draco lifted his hips, he pulled them down and set them down next to the shirt. Harry grinned when he saw that Draco was going commando. "Nice Draco." Harry purred, his fingers brushing Dracos hip bone.  
  
"Harry." Harry glanced up and Draco grabbed Harrys sleeve. "You're too dressed." Draco smiled and Harry peeled off his shirt and then leaned back on his heels to take the rest off until he was as naked as Draco. He paused for a moment to look at Draco from where he was at; not knowing Draco was taking the same opportunity.  
  
Harry draped himself on top of Draco, rubbing their erections together. They both moaned and suddenly Harry found himself underneath Draco, the grass tickling his bare back. "Draco." Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. Harry moaned as he felt Draco's hardness brush against his opening.  
  
"Draco. Take me." Draco shivered and his mouth latched onto the point on his neck, biting softly, leaving a mark when he pulled away. He reached over for his pants, hands fumbling in the pocket for his wand. He muttered a spell and moaned as a coating of cool liquid hit his heated erection.  
  
Harry took Dracos fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like he would Draco's erection. Draco closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. He pulled them out, Harry giving them one last lick before moving them down. Harry leaned his head back as he felt wet fingers probing at his entrance and bit back a gasp as one slid in. He breathed deeply as he felt moving around for a minute before another being put in.  
  
He bit his lip and arched off the ground as Dracos curious fingers found the spot inside him. Draco smirked and stroked the spot over and over again, reducing Harry to a begging mass on the ground. "Draco. Fuck me. Now." Harry didn't protest as the wonderful fingers were taken out because he knew something better was on the way.  
  
He waited impatiently and squirmed slightly as he felt something much larger pressing at his entrance. "Draco. Now." His hands were buried in the ground underneath him as he felt Draco's hands on his hips, holding him steady as he pushed in slowly. Not wanting to wait, Harry pushed down, taking Draco all the way in.  
  
Draco groaned loudly, the fingers holding his hips in a vice like grip. "God Harry. So tight." Harry whimpered as Draco pulled out and slid back in slowly. His blood felt like it was fire, coursing through him but not burning him to ashes. He couldn't seem to stop moaning as Draco sped up. But maybe it wasn't all him.  
  
He couldn't sword that half of them were coming from Malfoy, but he was far too gone to care where they were coming from. He felt everything he was feeling coming together at one spot and knew he was close. Harry pushed back, desperate to send them both over the edge. He tensed and his muscles trembled. "Draco!"  
  
Harry's vision cleared enough to see Draco thrust in one more time before his head fell forward, his breaths coming in frantic gasps. "Harry." He groaned and he felt warmth fill his insides. That was the most wonderful thing he'd seen. And made a side note to himself that this wasn't the last time he'd let this happen.  
  
Draco lay down beside him, his arms wrapping around Harrys waist, pulling them close together. Harry sighed happily as he pushed back the wet strands of platinum blonde hair that was sticking to his forehead. Draco opened his eyes and smiled at him. Harry smiled back at him, running his fingers across Draco's cheek.  
  
Harry frowned when Draco looked away. "Draco? What's wrong?" Draco looked across the lake before turning back to him. "Is this just a sex thing Harry?" Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at Draco. How was he supposed to answer this? He knew what he wanted but what did Draco want?  
  
He looked in Draco's eyes and tried to decipher what the emotions running through them were. Hope? Harry smiled and blushed, his eyes dropping down to Draco's neck. "Well, I don't want it to just be a sex thing. I think we could make something out of this. Do you want the same thing?"  
  
Draco smiled again, leaning forward and kissing him. When he pulled back, Harry was flushed again and smiling even brighter. "I want the same thing Harry. To be truthful, I don't want to let you go." Harry hugged Draco to him, wondering when he had become the luckiest person in the world.  
  
Harry shivered at the combination of the words and the breath against his ear. "I think this is the perfect time to celebrate this occasion by shagging my new boyfriend don't you think?" Harry just answered him by kissing him again.  
  
FINISH 


End file.
